You Gotta Be
by Animelover5.6
Summary: SakuLee Songfic. She's got to be strong, losing the person she loved most, but she's not all alone


You Gotta Be

By Animelover5.6

_Hey! Guess what? Nother SakuLee Songfic comming your way! This song is called You Gotta Be, by a person who's name i do not know...but it was on a CD that my mom had, and this little beauty was created in my brain, so enjoy!_

_Discliamer: I don't own this song or Naruto..._

* * *

She had to be brave. She had to overcome this, or else she would never be happy again. Why wouldn't the pain just go away? Why couldn't she just except it and move on with her life? Why was this so hard? 

But she had to be strong.

_Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
Stand up and be counted  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
_

Sakura Haruno was smiling on the outside.

But on the inside, she was suffering.

She was happy on the outside because she was with all of her friends, even her formal rival Ino Yamanaka was here with her. In fact, they were actually all at Ino's house, because it was her birthday that day, and she had invited everyone over for a party and a movie. All of the Konoha rookies were there, all but one…

Sasuke Uchiha.

Merely the thought of Sasuke hurt her so. The fact that it would be exactly two months since he had abandoned Konoha the next day, made the ache feel deeper.

Even though Ino and Naruto had begged her join all of the fun, pulling her arms to get off Ino's front porch, Sakura had her mind made up that she was going to be miserable for the rest of her life, all because of Sasuke.

_You gotta be  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
_

"Look at her." Ino sighed sitting between Shikamaru and Naruto "Sakura-chan's still all depressed over Sasuke."

"…Girls…how troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled.

"What did you say Shikamaru-kun?"

"…Nothin'…"

"How in the world are we gonna make her feel better?" Naruto questioned Ino. "Her mind is set on being down in the dumps."

"That's easy!" Ino smiled "She needs…a boyfriend!"

Naruto and Shikamaru gaped.

"Doesn't she still love Sasuke?" Kiba interjected himself in the conversation.

"Yeah, but we've gotta try something, or else…" Ino lost her train of thought.

What could _they_ do?

_Herald what your mother said  
Reading the books your father read  
Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time  
Some may have more cash than you  
Others take a different view  
My oh my, heh, hey  
_

Sakura sat there like a statue, gazing at the sparkling stars as they bloomed from the darkness of the sky, shining, trying to light up her heart with illumination. There were so many, all glowing with the same brilliance, but their luminosity was not enough to make the shadows in her spirit fade away. Even within their nightfall birth, she still saw the face of Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura had loved him so much; she would have done anything for him, but he, in no way, ever, tried to return her affection, not once.

Small tears rolled down her face, Sakura had not noticed she had been crying the whole time.

Why couldn't she be strong? Why did she always have to be the pathetic ninja, always crying because of someone who never even gave her the time of day; all of the hurtful things that Sasuke had said to her came like a rushing wave and pounded on her heart, which made her sob even more.

She had to keep it together, or Sakura would surely loose it.

But she still felt all alone.

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

"Grrr…that's it!" Naruto exclaimed "I'm gonna drag Sakura-chan over here by her hair and make her have fun with us!"

"Don't try Naruto-san." Neji said putting a firm grip on his color to stop him from storming after Sakura "You'll only make her more upset and then she'll punch you in the head."

"And we already tried once." Ino added "She must want to be depressed."

"I don't care!" Naruto continued to shout "Let me go you stupid jerk!"

"Who are you calling a jerk, idiot." Neji snapped.

As Neji and Naruto slug out insult's about each other, and something about Neji's mom, a certain bushy browed hero was making his way to the tearful Sakura.

_Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you  
Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace  
The world keeps on spinning  
You can't stop it, if you try to  
This time its danger staring you in the face  
_

"Sakura-san…" Rock Lee said in a hushed voice that made Sakura jump.

When she turned around, Lee saw that Sakura's usually rosy cheeks were stained with moist tears.

"…Oh…hi, Lee-san…"

"Sakura!" Rock Lee was concerned "Why are you crying?"

Sakura swallowed hard, trying to make her snivels vanish.

"I guess I'm just…I don't know…I'm still sad over…Sasuke…"

Lee managed to smile at her. He put his arm around her lovingly, catching her in an embrace. He held her in that hug for what seemed like ages; Sakura having lost all ties to the real world.

"I know how you feel, Sakura-chan." He whispered, probably not realizing that he used the ever affectionate 'chan'. "I know you care much for Sasuke-kun, and I will always be here for you. I will never leave you like he did. I promise."

The tears streamed faster in Sakura's shocked eyes, as she began to feel the warmth of the embrace that Rock Lee had locked her in, listening closely to the sound of his rapid heartbeat.

Maybe she wasn't all alone…

"Th…thank you…" Sakura whimpered out, hugging Lee back.

_Remember  
Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
My oh my heh, hey, hey_

"Hey!" Naruto said, finally realizing what was going on "Why the heck is Sakura hugging Bushy brow!"

When Naruto yelled this, everyone appeared to freeze, staring and Rock Lee and Sakura hold one another.

"Well…I guess if anyone should be with Sakura, it might was well be Rock Lee." Choji mumbled with a bag of chips in his hand.

"Yeah." Ino and Tenten both heaved a sigh, eating up the flowering romance between the two.

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

"I love you, my gorgeous angel…" Sakura heard Lee whisper into her ear.

"I…I…I don't know if I'll ever get over Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled holding him closer "But…I'll…I'll try…for you…so I can be stronger…"

"I will help you Sakura-chan, if you will let me."

Sakura looked up to him and gave Lee a genuine happy smile, one she had not used in a long time.

"I'd-I'd like that."

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

* * *

_Well, there it is! Please R&R, i wanna knwo if Sakura was OOC again, hoping she's not. I thought it was a nice story, considering the fact that i think i suck at writing, but i love it so much. More comming soon, cuz i'm a little hyperactive writer bug:) _


End file.
